


Unexpected visitor

by 1000014



Category: Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 23:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000014/pseuds/1000014
Summary: So it’s been a while since I have written anything and needed something fresh to kick me in the butt; been playing through Deus Ex a lot recently so yeah





	Unexpected visitor

A few days had passed since Jensen had finished in London. He'd returned to Prague, to have a moment of peace after the Marchenko incident; waiting for the next call from Miller to sort out whatever problem would inevitably happen.

He stayed in most of the day, a loner by nature, but kept himself occupied tinkering with an old watch as the hum of the Picus news droned in the background. Aug this, aug that; always seemed to be forgetting that it was an augmented that actually saved the day. He could ignore this though, keeping his mind active on the old steel mechanisms.

A knock at the door startled him; not expecting anyone, never expecting anyone. His immediate response was to defend himself, shades clicking into place and hands ready to incapacitate, cautiously approaching the door until a familiar voice made itself clear.

"Heey, Jensen, you in?"

"Koller?"

The younger man's voice perked up. "Of course man, I uh, thought I'd drop by."

Jensen opened the door to the mechanical doctor, letting his shades drop back. This was obviously a very social call, not something Jensen was particularly used to.

"Soo, I thought, I mean if you fancied it.." Koller shook a box of beers against his leg. "I wanted to say thank you for taking care of the whole...Dvali thing, thought we could have a drink. Maybe. If you wanna."

Jensen sighed into a slight laugh. "I'm not the best host."

"That's ok man I don't have the best clinic."

The idea of company rolled over in Jensens head for a few seconds, looking at the hopeful face of the young man.

"Sure."

"Really? Ahh you won't regret it. I mean, beer, company, hey maybe I can even get you listening to some good music."

Jensen moved out the way so Koller could enter. He wasn't used to guests, but he didn't really want to say no. Part of him wanted the company.

"I don't really drink beer though."

Koller looked different away from the lab. He retained the whole punk aesthetic, but without his lab coat he looked a lot less...crazed scientist. His eyes darted around the apartment a bit in awe, throwing himself on the couch after shoving the beer on the coffee table.

"Damn nice place here!"

"I can thank Interpol for that."

"Eh, but it has that whole cold Jensen trademark going on you know? Anyway, yeah, sorry if you don't drink it, it's good stuff though try it at least."

"I have my own supply too."

"Right, right."

Jensen had already grabbed the bottle and glass from the kitchen, sitting down next to Koller.

"Really though, I've not been hit since you did those deals with Otar. I mean, I won't ask what it was but I'm very grateful."

"Let's just say it's in my best interests to keep you at your best. You keep my stuff in check."

"Mhmm. And it's good stuff too. But this isn't a check up man, this is to enjoying ourselves a bit."

The two men started drinking, conversing about various things, Koller always someone managing to get ‘sweet sarif tech’ involved. Jensen didn't know wether to feel amused or thankful at this guy who was singing his praises. After he'd gotten his augments people tended to keep a distance from him, but he noted Koller never seemed to.

Some time elapsed, and Jensen found himself relaxing into the idea of having company now. They'd drank enough to open up to each other, sharing stories and Koller talking about his past.

"Shit haha, the time."

Jensen laughed. "Ah yes, that curfew is still up isn't it?"

"I feel like I'm 10. And I don't really leave the time machine."

Jensen shrugged it off. "It's fine, just stay here tonight. Can get you back in the morning when it's a little less volatile."

"I don't wanna take up your space or anything. But I'm not gonna say no either. This'd be like staying in a hotel or something."

"May as well carry on drinking then."

"Damn you letting loose? Let's do this then."

A few more drinks and the world seemed a better place in their little bubble of dumb conversation. Jensen found himself laughing at things he'd usually ignore. Time seemed to vanish as if it was nothing.

The conversation eventually changed to where will Koller sleep. Jensen very nonchalantly commented on how he can share the bed.

"It's huge anyway, may as well."

Koller found himself sniggering at that comment.

"Come on, Vaclav. I'll even tuck you in, but I can't promise a bedtime story."

"Your jokes are crap, Jensen."

"Yet you still laugh?" And call me Adam, this isn't exactly a professional setting."

The two men part stumbled into the bedroom, clutching at their respective drinks.

"Ok. Adam it is."

"Sounds weird in your accent."

"Oh wow thanks."

"Never said it was bad. Just weird."

This was probably partially due to the fact barely anyone used his first name so impersonally sounding. The familiarity of it was endearing. Koller threw off his clothes bar his boxers, exposing the metal work grafted into his spine. The scar tissue was rough, it looked like it had never healed. Jensen stripped himself off, his arms perfectly attached with streamline precision. Koller studied him as he did, his mind racing at seeing the tech up close.

"Lemme touch them."

"You're really not disgusted by any of this are you?"

"Not at all man, it's beautiful, I mean, you're beautiful, fff..."

"You've been inside my head Vaclav, and fiddled with my augs before. I really don't care if you wanna poke around my arms”

"I'll let you look at mine? I know it's not great but..."

"It somehow suits you."

"Is that a terrible chat up line?" Koller joked, tapping the side of the bed in false provocation.

Both men lay in bed now, still sipping at their diminishing drinks. Jensen had looked at Koller’s augs, the tentative touches exciting the younger man who was desperately trying to hide that fact. Koller was indeed touching back at Jensen’s arms, and legs, and..

"Woah ok."

"I just wasn't sure if THAT was augmented. I got curious.”

"No, that's all mine."

"Oh, cool." Kollers hand moved away slightly. "Nice."

Wether it was the drink which had made Jensen open up or the fact that he had someone in bed with him who wasn't repulsed by him (and it had been a long time since he shared a bed with anyone), something snapped in Jensen's mind.

His hand grabbed at Koller’s wrist, moving it back to where it was. Koller’s cheeks were bright red as Jensen hovered above him. A shaky (yet intrigued) voice whispered "Adam what are you upto?"

Jensen said nothing. His hand slipped Koller's own into his underwear, the touch making him close his eyes and sigh heavily.

“Ahhda..” Koller whispered as their mouths clashed together into a fierce kiss. Koller’s tongue rolled around Jensen's, his hand now moving inside the underwear it was placed into. He could feel Jensen harden to his touch, it excited him. Their strangely passionate kiss went on a while, both becoming more aroused by the prospect of company in this situation.

Jensen was the first to pull away, his head spinning from a mix of drink and hormones, and shuffling so he was kneeling above Koller. He pulled of the aug doctor’s underwear first, Koller moving his hand so he could take off his own. Koller Knew what was coming, and with no preparation he wanted to make it as painless as he could, and lifting himself up slightly he took Jensen's erection in his mouth. Jensen’s body froze for a second as his mind processed the fact he was getting his dick sucked, not something he’d often had done, and upon exhaling, Koller pulled away, leaving a saliva trail mixed with precum.

Jensen shuddered at the sensation, watching his lover fall back onto the bed, his legs wrapping around him, inviting him, or maybe suggesting he hurry up and get on with it. Koller was an eccentric, you couldn’t exactly tell what was on his mind. At this moment however, Koller knew what he wanted.

Nevertheless, Jensen shifted closer, pulling Koller's hips up slightly as the legs wrapped around him locked at the ankles. Jensen tentatively started pushing into Koller, the younger man’s toes curling as he bit his lip at the sensation. Koller yelped out as Jensen fully penetrated him, the smooth steel of his hands clutching at Koller's slim hips.

He started thrusting, slowly at first, building up a rhythm until he found one that made Koller moan. And moan he did, he wasn’t quiet at all. He quickly snatched his own erection now and started going at it, almost shouting Czech profanities as he was fucked senseless. Koller was talking in between breaths.

“Adam...” “fuck...” “nadržený...”

The two men spent a good few hours fucking. Almost experimental in its existence, they were trying different positions, different methods; the thing that surprised Koller the most was how attentive Jensen was, even if under the influence. Also, how willing he was to lose his inhibitions a bit and loosen up.

Eventually the night ran its course though, and they were both done, falling asleep on cum stained sheets, Koller curling against the augmented leg and arm of Jensen.

Koller woke up alone, the next morning to an empty bed. His head was groggy, but he stretched out and realised he still was in Jensen's apartment. The nights activities flashed back to him, and worrying slightly that may of damaged their friendship he sat up.

_Logically_ , he thought, _Jensen has probably gone to work. Or out. The thing you don’t do often. Other people do that. He wouldn’t leave you in his bed if he didn’t want to see you again, right?_

His eyes ran to a note left on the bed.

“Oh?”

_V,_

_Incredibly surprising that happened but I can’t say I am complaining. I suppose I asked for that. Not sure what came over me. Though you seemed to enjoy it too I guess._

_Anyway, I don’t know what else to put. Help yourself to cereal._

_J_

Koller neatly folded the note up, sighed, and smiled to himself.


End file.
